Sakura
by airiang
Summary: Ketika Sasuke melihat keluar jendela, memandangi pohon Sakura menari – nari tertiup angin di rumah Naruto. Ia sedang berharap Ia memiliki tempat untuk pulang, seseorang yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum hangat, seperti Naruto. Tapi, satu hal pasti ia hanya teringat pada Sakura.


Sasuke POV::

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pertempuran besar di Konoha. Aku tidak lagi ingat sudah berapa hari aku tidur. Cahaya matahari menembus melewati bahu kananku, memaksaku menutup sebelah mata. Begitu hangat sampai aku tak ingin bergeming. Aku dapat mendengar suara napasku sendiri. Merasakan bulir – bulir udara masuk mengisi kedua paru – paruku yang ternyata masih sepenuhnya berfungsi bahkan setelah hampir mati bertempur di lembah akhir.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun. Naruto juga baru saja bangun." Tsunade berdiri tepat di balik pintu bersama seseorang. Membuyarkan senyapku.

"Orochimaru?" kedatangannya lebih mengganggu lagi ketimbang suara Tsunade.

"Kami sudah berdamai," Orochimaru menarik senyum kehadapan Tsunade. "Aku datang hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan."

Tsunade menghampiriku dan menjelaskan kedatangannya untuk menemani Orochimaru menemuiku. Orochimaru berbasa – basi tentang melanjutkan penelitiannya diluar sana, "Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau," ia mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tsunade berjanji akan sepenuhnya tetap memperhitungkan gerak – geriknya. Aku menatap mereka tak bersuara.

Tsunade menatapku, "Sasuke masih harus beristirahat," kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orochimaru. Memberitahukannya bahwa kedatangan mereka hanya menggangguku.

"Tubuhnya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Sasuke," Tsunade berjalan santai menuju pintu, "Sakura akan kemari untuk memeriksamu."

"Gadis berambut pink itu ya? Dia terlihat lebih hebat darimu Tsunade, heh?" Sambung Orochimaru mengikuti di belakangnya. "Aku harus punya satu yang seperti itu ditempatku," Suaranya masih terdengar bahkan setelah pintu ditutup.

Aku baru teringat tangan kiriku. Lukanya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Tidak terasa sakit sama sekali sampai aku tidak sadar. Jika bukan karenanya, aku dan Naruto mungkin tidak akan selamat. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan kembali dalam senyapku. Aku terbangun lagi tengah malam karena teringat sesuatu. Naruto, apakah bodoh satu itu sudah lebih baik? Ruangan begitu gelap. Cahaya satu – satunya yang datang berasal dari celah tirai. Cahaya berupa sinar tipis entah berasal darimana menembus lewat jendela ke celah tirai. Seseorang menyeruak dari kursi di samping kasur yang tidak kusadari. "Aku membangunkanmu?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Mungkin karena aku terdengar begitu galak bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. "Sakura…?"

Ia mengusap – usap sebelah matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Entah lelah atau air mata yang seperti biasa dilakukannya. "Aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu. Karena Naruto terus tidak bisa tidur. Kupikir," aku menyelanya, "Naruto?"

"Ia sudah bangun, tapi," aku bersusah payah melihat dengan cahaya tipis seadanya ekrspresi wajahnya yang mengesalkan. Tertunduk dengan alis mengerut, "lukanya cukup parah, ia masih belum begitu baik."

"Aku harus terus memberinya obat penghilang nyeri dan memantau kondisinya, terkadang bergantian dengan Hinata." Tambahnya lagi.

"Pergilah istirahat. Aku tidak apa – apa."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sepertinya kedatangannya kemari bukan sekedar memastikan keadaanku. Ia hanya ingin menemaniku. Ia tahu Naruto memiliki Hinata disampingnya. Sedangkan aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Aku berniat mengalihkan pandanganku, namun kutahan.

Aku malah diam memandanginya. Dari balik rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya, aku bisa melihat, entah bagaimana, betapa letih dirinya. Aku kini tahu betapa mirip dirinya dengan Naruto. Mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak pernah menyerah padaku. Ditambah lagi ia begitu mencintaiku.

"Aku harus pergi lagi membantu di camp penampungan korban," dengan nada suara melemah, lebih tepatnya seperti memohon, "sebentar saja, biarkan aku disini sebentar saja."

Udara dingin menyeruak masuk entah dari mana. Hening menjadi satu – satunya hal yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kau berharap aku mengatakan apa? Aku tidak bisa mengusirmu lagi ketika sebagian dariku memang berterima kasih kau ada disini sekarang.

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dan Sakura sudah pergi. Tentu saja, aku tidak berharap menemukannya disini padahal ia memiliki tugas penting lainnya. Aku melihat kursi yang didudukinya semalam. Pandanganku teralihakan pada vas bunga kecil berisikan setangkai mawar. Sama atau tidak, vas bunga itu mengingatkanku akan kejadian dulu.

Naruto akhirnya datang menemuikui beberapa hari setelahnya, dengan bersusah payah berjalan menghampiriku. Tersenyum lebar seperti akan melompat dan melayangkan pelukan erat, tapi sadar tidak mungkin dengan satu - satunya lengan yang dimilikinya menahan penyangga.

"Babak belur, heh?" aku menertawainya, lalu sebagian dariku mencoba menahan pahit kata – kataku sendiri.

Kami berdua mengobrol. Tidak banyak. Beberapa kali diselingi pertengkaran kecil seperti biasa. Setelahnya kami berjalan menjenguk Kakashi sensei yang jelas keadaannya tidak lebih parah dari aku dan Naruto. Ia hanya berpura – pura belum membaik agar memiliki waktu lebih untuk beristirahat. Sakura datang dengan terburu – buru.

Kami berkumpul membicarakan kondisi desa dan hal lainnya. Mereka kemudian tertawa – tawa seakan aku masih Sasuke berumur 12 tahun dari tim 7. Kakashi sensei menggodaku dengan leluconnya seakan aku tidak pernah berkhianat dan pergi dari Konoha. Naruto terus mengoceh tentang latihan yang ingin ia lakukan denganku seakan bukan aku orang yang membuatnya kehilangan satu lengannya. Sakura memandangiku dengan wajah begitu bahagia seakan aku tidak pernah mencoba membunuhnya.

Seperti tidak ada yang pernah berubah. Tapi lalu aku sadar semua sudah berubah baik kusadari atau tidak.

Selang beberapa waktu keluar dari ruangan kakashi sensei. Para tetua desa dan deretan orang penting Konoha, termasuk Tsunade, masuk ke ruangan terlihat serius membawa amanah penting. Dan keesokan harinya aku baru tahu kalau Kakashi sensei dicalonkan sebagai Rokudaime.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak sadar Naruto sudah pergi mendahuluiku. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya dari jauh dengan tangan melingkar pada bahu Hinata. Berjalan perlahan dengan lengan Hinata melingkar ke pinggang Naruto. Sedangkan, Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Angin segar yang berhembus diluar gedung membuatku berjalan keluar. Membawaku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang telah lama tidak kulewati. Deretan bangunan runtuh disana – sini. Orang – orang terlihat berkumpul disatu tempat. Pusat penampungan terlihat dari kejauhan.

Sesuatu membuatku terhenti. Aku berdiri terdiam dibawah pohon Sakura rindang namun belum sepenuhnya berbunga. Seseorang yang kukenal baik, walaupun sebenarnya tidak, membuatku memilih berdiri dalam diam. Ia menghilang dan datang kemari secepat itu untuk kembali bertugas.

Naruto memberitahuku bahwa Sakura menjadi ketua tim medis menggantikan Tsunade yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Sakura yang dulu selalu berdiri dibelakangku dan Naruto, ternyata menjadi yang paling berguna. Ia menyembuhkan kami bertiga dan seisi desa.

Aku jadi teringat bahwa hampir setiap malam ia akan menyempatkan datang duduk dipinggir kasurku. Hampir setiap malam aku harus berpura – pura tidak tahu ia ada disana. Terduduk dengan mata hijaunya tidak lepas dariku, menarik selimutku sampai tepat menutupi dada. Lalu terlelap dipinggir lenganku. Dan terkadang, iya terkadang, aku akan menatap bulan dan menggumamkan "terima kasih" padanya. Kemudian ketika aku bangun aku hanya akan melihat kursi kosong dan vas bunga berisikan bunga yang berganti setiap hari.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi, sambil terus mengarahkan cakranya ke tubuh orang dihadapannya. Ia akan sesekali terdiam untuk menarik napas dan menyeka keringat didahinya. Ketika akhirnya ia melihatku, ia mengernyitkan dahinya lagi keheranan. Jangankan dirinya, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku masih berdiri disini.

Angin membelai rambutnya yang terurai dari balik pelindung kepalanya saat ia sampai ke hadapanku, "Sasuke-kun? Kau masih harus beristi,"

"Coba katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Bantahku cepat.

Ia terdiam memandangiku. Lalu tersenyum dengan pipi memerah. Bagus kalau ia mengerti aku mengkhawatirkannya, tanpa perlu kukatakan.

"Kau mau kuantar kembali ke kamarmu?"

Aku memandang ke arah camp. Beberapa tim medis pria berkumpul dan mengamati kami berdua.

"Mereka bisa menggantikanku sebentar," Sakura tersenyum.

Aku membalikan badan tanpa perlu memberikan jawaban ia langsung menyambut lenganku yang kubiarkan tertahan oleh kedua lengannya yang kurus namun terasa kuat. Ia melingkarkan erat kedua lengannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak merasa terganggu seperti biasanya, namun sesuatu darinya membuatku terdiam. Tapi satu yang pasti, aku tidak pernah tahu tangannya begini menghangatkan. Aku melihat wajah bahagia itu lagi, ketika sesekali aku mencuri pandang dari sudut mataku.

Seperti tidak ada yang pernah berubah, pikirku. Tapi lalu aku sadar ternyata semua sudah berubah baik kusadari atau tidak.

Tepat beberapa hari setelah Kakashi sensei resmi diangkat menjadi Hokage dan aku dibebaskan dari cap 'pengkhianat desa' kemudian berubah menjadi 'penyelamat desa', aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalanku sendiri.

Sakura dan Kakashi sensei mengantarkan kepergianku sampai di gerbang Konoha. Kakashi sensei mencoba menceramahiku seadanya dengan posisinya sekarang sebagai Rokudaime. Sakura berusaha menahanku dengan beralasan tangan buatan dari Tsunade lagi. Sebelumnya ia sudah meributkan hal yang sama. Lalu aku akan menjelaskan lagi alasan kenapa aku harus pergi padanya. Aku tahu jelas ia bersikeras ingin aku tetap berada di desa sama seperti Naruto. Anak itu masih kesal sampai tidak mau datang kemari.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana, kalau… aku memintamu," dengan pipi memerah dan wajah tertunduk Sakura memintaku untuk membawanya ikut bersamaku.

Aku hampir tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanya. "Ini perjalan penebusan kesalahan bagiku. Dan kesalahanku itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tidak ada hubungannya… denganku." Ia begitu kecewa mendengarnya, langsung tertunduk lebih dalam lagi. Aku tahu ia begitu menyayangiku, tapi aku harus memiliki jalanku sendiri untuk menebus kesalahanku dan melihat apa yang selama ini sudah kulewatkan dalam hidupku, sedangkan ia sudah memiliki tugasnya sendiri disini.

Aku dan Kakashi sensei memandanginya selama beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang lebih ingin kulakukan selain mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali," dengan dua jari kuketuk pelan dahinya hingga terangkat, tepat melihat kedalam kedua mataku agar ia tahu aku bersungguh – sungguh dengan kalimatku selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih."

Author POV::

Sasuke membuka pintu dihadapannya. Kayunya sudah begitu tua, tidak terawat sampai sulit untuk dibuka. Ia melihat lebih dalam lagi, berisikan ruangan kosong berdebu dan gelap. Cahaya matahari menembus dari sobekan – sobekan kecil di jendela. Ia menelusuri lorong dimana diujungnya terdapat ruangan lain. Kamar Itachi. Ingatannya masih jelas ketika ia berlari dilorong ini untuk masuk ke kamar Itachi, mengganggunya yang sedang tidur atau belajar. Ia menyinggungkan senyum kecil teringat Itachi akan menuruti apa saja kemauannya. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menelusuri pekarangan belakang melewati ruang tengah. Lantai kayunya terus berdecit rapuh. Ketika pintu menghadap pekarangan dibuka, cahaya pagi masuk menghangatkan seluruh ruangan. Musim semi menghiasi pekarangan itu dengan pohon Sakura rindang dan rumput – rumput liar yang tumbuh subur. Pepohonan berbunyi tenang ketika angin berhembus melewatinya, menjatuhkan bunga – bunga Sakura dari ujung dahannya. Sasuke mendapati satu ke dalam telapak tangannya. Sasuke merasakan seseorang datang bersamaan dengan angin tersebut. Akhirnya, pikir Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan tahu." Sindir Sasuke, menarik senyum di sudut bibirnya, "Nanadaime?"

Naruto berdiri gagah dengan jaket bertuliskan 'Hokage ke-tujuh' dipunggungnya. Belum sampai lima belas menit Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ia sudah ketahuan oleh Naruto. Sasuke tidak sangsi akan kehebatan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pulang untuk memberikan selamat untukku, kan?" Naruto balik menggodanya. Senyum Sasuke masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih aman setelahnya. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke bernostalgia dengan rumah lamanya yang penuh kenangan kelam. Hinata terkejut bukan main ketika dari pintu menyambut kedatangan suaminya, yang tidak biasanya pulang sebelum malam. Naruto mencium keningnya dan menaruh telunjuknya ke mulutnya. Hinata mengangguk segera dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dengan begitu ramah. Dilain sisi, Sasuke menunduk dan merasakan hawa hangat dari rumah Naruto, jauh berbanding terbalik dari rumah lamanya tadi. Ia lupa kapan terakhir ia disambut pulang dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan siapkan makanan," tangan Hinata menarik jaket Naruto dengan sigap, menggantungkannya dengan rapi.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke masuk dan berkeliling, memamerkan foto – foto yang berisikan kenangan yang Sasuke lewatkan selama tiga musim ia pergi. Sasuke tidak pernah heran ketika akhirnya Naruto menjalani hidup bersama Hinata. Foto – foto temannya yang lain terpajang di foto pernikahan Naruto. Ketika semua temannya berdiri berpasangan, matanya tertuju pada sesosok gadis berambut pink yang berdiri kontras mengenakan dress putih. Sakura berdiri sendiri dengan tersenyum bahagia nan manis untuk sahabatnya.

Mereka kemudian duduk diruang tengah, tidak ada basa basi Sasuke langsung membahas semua yang terjadi selama perjalanannya. Semua informasi yang penting untuk Naruto ketahui, baik sebagai Hokage maupun sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Nada kecewa terdengar dari suara Naruto.

"Kalau itu yang dibutuhkan. Masih banyak yang perlu aku cari tahu. Lagipula," sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia melihat keluar jendela, memandangi pohon Sakura menari – nari tertiup angin. "Lagipula tidak ada tempat untukku pulang," sambungnya.

Naruto buru – buru menanggapi, "Aku akan selalu ada untuk menerimamu disini. Aku rasa begitupun dengan Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei dan yang lainnya."

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu ditangannya. Bunga Sakura yang jatuh ke tangannya ternyata masih pada tempatnya. Ia terus menggenggamnya tanpa sadar.

Sementara di tempat lain. Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kantor Hokage untuk memberikan laporan penting kepada Hokage langsung. "Naruto pergi?"

"Dia begitu terburu – buru. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar tadi dia bergumam tentang seseorang datang atau kembali. Bahkan tanpa menggunakan bunshin, anak itu memang," Shikamaru mengomel sambil membolak – balikan kertas laporan yang Sakura berikan. Ditangan kirinya terdapat kotak bekal makanan berisikan setumpuk Sushi buatan Temari. Shikamaru melahapkan tiga Sushi sekaligus. Wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan rasanya. Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Seseorang datang? Kembali?" Sakura bertanya lagi. Siapa orang yang begitu penting sampai membuat Nanadaime pergi begitu saja dari kursinya tanpa menggunakan bunshin? Di kepalanya hanya ada satu orang. "Tidak mungkin!" Ia bergumam.

"Apanya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

' _Sasuke pulang!'_ Sakura berteriak dalam hati sembari memukulkan kedua tangannya ke meja didepan Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru tersedak dengan butir – butir nasi masuk ke rongga hidungnya. "Sakura!" Ia berteriak ketika Sakura melesat keluar dari ruangan.

Sakura bergegas menanyai semua orang yang dilihatnya, "Kau melihat Nanadaime?" Sayangnya, tidak seorangpun melihat kemana Naruto pergi. Sakura berdiam memutar otak, sesuatu mengatakan ia harus pergi ke rumah Naruto ketika akhirnya ia kehabisan akal. Tepat ketika ia tiba didepan pintu rumah Naruto seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya.

"Sakura?" Hinata menatapnya cemas.

"Naruto... ada… hah… hah…"

Hinata menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya cepat sekali. Ia membawa sakura ke ruang tengah, dimana dua cangkir gelas yang sudah kosong berada diatas meja. Mata Sakura tiba – tiba berair. Sakura melihat mantel coklat seseorang yang jelas bukan milik Naruto tergeletak di kursi. "Mereka baru saja pergi," jelas Hinata pelan.

"Kemana!?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Hinata menatap kasihan, "tapi, mereka tadi membahas tentang Kakashi sensei, mungkin… "

"Baiklah," Sakura merasa ia masih bisa merasakan cakra mereka kalau belum terlalu jauh. Ia terburu – buru lagi pergi dari rumah Naruto. "Naruto bilang jangan beritahu siapa – siapa terlebih dahulu," Hinata berusaha menjelaskan pada Sakura yang sudah terburu – buru mengenakan sepatunya. Sakura hanya mengangguk, melemparkan senyuman pada Hinata.

Semakin cepat Sakura berlari, semakin lebar senyumnya mengembang. Tempat tinggal Kakashi cukup jauh. Ia pindah setelah pensiun sebagai Hokage dan tinggal hampir di kaki bukit jauh dari pusat desa. Saat Sakura sampai, tidak ada tanda – tanda Kakashi berada didalam rumahnya. Saat ia mencoba masuk ke halaman rumahnya, mencoba mengintip. "Sakura-chan?" seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Sakura menoleh cepat sekali. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Lee dibelakangnya. "Aku baru saja selesai latihan," jawab Lee menjelaskan keheranan di wajah Sakura. "Sedang apa?"

"Aku mencari Kakashi sensei."

"Tidak ada?" Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Kalau begitu coba cari di tempat Gay sensei. Aku sering bertemu juga dengannya ketika aku dan Tenten menjenguk Gay sensei."

Lee kemudian berbaik hati mengantarkan Sakura ke rumah Gay sensei. Sepanjang jalan Lee terus bercerita tentang latihannya tadi. Ia juga bercerita terkadang ia berlatih bersama tenten, dan bercerita tentang rasa rindunya terhadap Neeji. "Neeji sangat pintar ketika diminta saran," Lee bercerita dengan mata hampir berkaca – kaca. Sakura menepuk bahunya mencoba membuatnya tersenyum. Sedih memang, tapi Sakura sedang tidak fokus untuk mendengarkannya bercerita saat ini.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Lee menunjuk rumah kecil berwarna putih diujung jalan. "Rumahku kearah sini," Lee menunjuk lurus kearah yang berbeda dari rumah Gay sensei. Sakura berpamitan dengannya. Ia langsung berlari sambil melambai pada Lee.

Sakura mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. "Tidak ada orang lagi?" Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu keras sekali karena kesal. Seseorang akhirnya menjawab, menyuruhnya masuk. Saat melihat ke dalam, ia tidak melihat ada sepatu Naruto ataupun tanda – tanda Naruto disana. Tapi benar apa yang Lee katakan. Kakashi sensei duduk didepan papan catur mengangkat satu tangannya, "Yo, Sakura, ada apa?"

"Apakah Naruto kemari, sensei?" Sakura tidak perlu basa – basi.

"Eung?" Kakashi sensei mengangkat alis, "Tidak." Sakura langsung menghela napas panjang.

"Mau apa Nanadaime menemui pria – pria tua seperti kita ini, tengah hari begini." Sambung Gay sensei. Tangannya dengan pelan menggerakan pion Kakashi sensei tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tentu saja Kakashi sensei tidak lagi memiliki sharingannya untuk melihat gerakan kecil itu.

Sakura kemudian berpamitan dan pergi lagi. Ia berjalan keluar rumah Gay sensei dengan menyeret langkah, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, terus begitu. Sampai disudut jalan, seorang pria berwajah pucat muncul tepat ke depan wajahnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sai berdiri dengan wajah datarnya. Ino muncul dari balik punggungnya. Mereka baru saja selesai berkencan dari sebuah restoran Sushi yang cukup terkenal di Konoha.

"Kalian lihat Naruto?" tanya Sakura lemas.

Ino dan Sai saling melemparkan pandangan heran. "Kami baru bertemu Naruto," jawab Sai.

"Naruto juga mencarimu barusan, ya sayang?" tambah Ino.

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

Sai mengangguk. "Sepertinya belum jauh," Ia menunjuk jempolnya ke balik bahu.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Sakura tanpa ragu bergegas melanjutkan larinya. Sakura tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lagi dan berlari lebih cepat. Ia melihat dikejauhan tempat yang setiap hari ia datangi untuk bekerja, rumah sakit Konoha. Kalau Naruto mencarinya, pastilah ia kemari, pikir Sakura.

Di lobby rumah sakit, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya sedang berjalan menuju tangga. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menyapanya dengan suara riang, "Nona, Tsunade."

"Halo, Sakura. Kau sudah menyerahkan laporan kita, kan?" Tsunade membalas senyum lebarnya. Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Sudah."

"Sepertinya seseorang mencarimu. Kau sedang terburu – buru pasti."

Sakura terkejut, "Iya, Naruto mencariku. Nona Tsunade, kau bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Naruto?" Tsunade terhenti ditangga kedua terakhir. Sakura mengangguk cepat – cepat.

"Kalau Naruto," ia menjawab dengan nada ragu. "Aku baru bertemu dengannya di kantornya."

Tsunade memandang Sakura penuh curiga. Kebingungan lebih tepatnya. "Kau yakin Naruto yang mencarimu?" Sakura mengangguk lagi cepat – cepat.

Sakura kemudian berpamitan. Semakin lebar senyumnya ketika akhirnya ia tahu kemana harus pergi. Ia kembali berlari dengan cepat ke arah kantor Naruto yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh. Ia melesat melewati lorong. Tanpa ragu membuka pintu ruangan Naruto dengan cepat. Kertas – kertas terbang dari pinggir meja Shikamaru. "Kau lagi!" Dengan wajah datar Shikamaru menyambutnya.

Sakura melihat Naruto dibalik tumpukan buku dan laptopnya. "Kau kemana saja!" sembur Naruto. "Aku mencarimu kemana – mana!"

"Kau yang kemana saja!? Aku seharian mencarimu… aku kira…", Sakura memandang ke sekeliling. Sakura kemari karena mengira Naruto tidak menemukannya di rumah sakit sehingga ia kembali ke kantornya. Ia begitu senang sampai lupa bahwa seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya bahkan tidak ada disana. Ia berhenti tepat didepan meja Naruto, menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak ada disana.

"Kenapa kau mencariku!? Aku disini seharian, aku malah mencarimu dengan mengirimkan bunshinku."

Sakura baru tersadar, "Aku kira… Hinata bilang… kau bersamanya…"

"Dia pergi, aku tidak tahu kemana, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya." Tambah Naruto menjelaskan.

Gelembung – gelembung udara yang menghimpit keronkongannya mendesak keluar mendengar jawaban Naruto. Antara kesal dan sedih, Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura memasang wajah sedih. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Air hampir menetes dari ujung matanya. Rasa rindunya begitu menyesakkan. Membuatnya langsung lupa untuk berpikir jernih saat pertama kali melihat mantel coklatnya tergeletak di kursi di rumah Naruto. "Dia berjanji untuk menemuiku ketika kembali."

Naruto menepuk bahunya, "Dia pasti menemuimu!" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum ke hadapan Sakura. Senyumnya menular. Sakura berusaha berpikir jernih lagi.

Tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dilakukan Sakura selain kembali ke rumah sakit, pekerjaannya sudah ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Ia berpamitan pada Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ia juga tidak lupa menyampaikan laporan yang sebelumnya sudah diberikannya pada Shikamaru. Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit ketika matahari semakin memerah, memantulkan bayangannya yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Bintang sudah keluar dari langit yang hampir gelap. Setidaknya ia tahu Sasuke sudah kembali dan ia baik – baik saja itu sudah cukup, pikir Sakura.

Sakura bertemu lagi dengan Tsunade tepat di depan ruangannya di rumah sakit. Tsunade nyengir lebar melihat muridnya itu tertunduk kecewa. Kali ini Sakura hanya menyapanya dengan senyuman. Ia berpikir Tsunade akan memarahinya karena pergi tidak jelas meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tapi Tsunade malah bertanya dengan nada menggoda, "Sudah bertemu Naruto?" Sakura memandanginya heran. "Iya," jawabnya singkat.

Tsunade terkekeh kecil, "Aku rasa sebenarnya ini orang yang kau cari." Ia membukakan pintu ruangannya untuk Sakura. Tsunade menyuruhnya masuk, sebenarnya mendorongnya masuk, sembari mengedipkan mata kirinya. Mulut Sakura tergantung, keheranan. Apakah nenek itu habis minum – minum lagi? pikirnya. Tepat ketika Tsunade menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura di ruangan yang sudah hampir gelap sepenuhnya, hawa cakra kuat tiba – tiba menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura membalikan badan. Ada bayangan seseorang berdiri di pinggir jendela. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketika otaknya mulai mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya bergetar.

Bayangan itu tidak menjawab apalagi bergerak. Cahaya temaram matahari yang memerah memoles pipinya dengan sempurna ketika Sakura mendekat dan melihatnya. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau membuatku menunggu seharian." Bayangan itu akhirnya bersuara. Ia kemudian menoleh. Rambutnya yang memanjang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya. Sakura merasakan air yang hangat mengalir di kedua pipinya. Wajah yang dirindukannya, suara yang tidak pernah ia lupa.

Sakura baru saja tersadar bahwa ketika Tsunade bertanya ' _Kau yakin Naruto yang mencarimu?'_ , Tsunade sudah tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menunggunya disini. Lalu, dengan bodohnya, ia malah pergi mencari Naruto. _'Dia pasti menemuimu!' 'Dia pergi, aku tidak tahu kemana, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya'_ Perkataan Naruto memutar di kepala Sakura.

Sakura melompat memeluknya. Sasuke bukan orang yang akan membiarkan seseorang menyentuhnya begitu saja. Ia memang tahu Sakura akan melakukannya, dan ia hanya berdiri diam membiarkannya menangis didadanya. Malahan, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang baru berkat Tsunade, dengan sangat hati – hati ia membelai rambut Sakura.

"Aku menepati janjiku untuk menemuimu."

Sakura mengangguk dalam tangisnya, "Terima kasih." Sakura memeluknya lebih erat lagi. "Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke-kun."

Ketika Sasuke melihat keluar jendela, memandangi pohon Sakura menari – nari tertiup angin di rumah Naruto. Ia sedang berharap Ia memiliki tempat untuk pulang, memiliki seseorang yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman hangat, seperti Naruto. Tapi, satu hal pasti ia hanya teringat pada Sakura.

Sakura POV::

"Jalanku untuk bertemu denganmu memang tidak pernah mudah." Aku tiba – tiba bangun dari tidurku. Semua kenanganku denganmu melintas tiba – tiba dalam kepalaku.

Ketika dulu kita berusia 12 tahun, aku hanya tahu kalau kau begitu tampan, pintar dan kau seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak pernah tahu kau memiliki masa lalu kelam dan luka yang dalam. Kau menunjukkanku bagaimana berteman dengan Naruto. Kau menunjukkanku bagaimana menjadi berani pada ujian chuunin kita. Ketika akhirnya kau pergi, kau menunjukkanku bahwa kita harus memilih jalan untuk dapat kita lewati sendiri walau itu berarti menyakiti orang – orang yang menyayangimu. Menyakitiku, orang menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah itu, aku belajar darimu bahwa luka membuat seseorang memiliki tekad yang kuat. Kau membuatku belajar untuk memiliki tujuan untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Aku bertumbuh dengan tekad menjadi kuat untuk membawamu kembali. Aku, Naruto, dan Kakashi sensei. Aku memang tidak sehebat Naruto atau Kakashi sensei. Tapi satu hal, kau jangan pernah meragukan kekuatan perasaanku padamu. Karena kaulah satunya – satunya orang yang mengajarkanku untuk begitu. Berjuang untuk jalan yang kita pilih, menjadi berani, memiliki tekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat, walaupun itu berarti menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, tidak akan pernah bisa, walaupun kau mencoba membunuhku. Semakin jauh kau mendorongku, semakin jauh pula aku akan berlari mengejarmu kembali. Ketika akhirnya Naruto membiarkan dirinya kehilangan satu lengannya untukmu, kaupun tersadar. Bahwa lukamu, atau apapun itu yang membawamu dalam kegelapan, tidak akan lebih besar dari rasa sayang kami padamu. Saat kau meminta maaf padaku, _'untuk semuanya,'_ kau bilang. Semua luka yang telah kau buat hilang tak berbekas. Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah benar – benar merasa terluka. Karena kau sadar atau tidak, rasa cintaku padamu terlalu besar dibandingkan itu semua. Perjalananku sebagai seorang gadis kecil penakut berumur 12 tahun yang mengagumimu dari belakang sudah berakhir. Kau membuatku menjadi dewasa dan melewati itu semua. Sekarang kau membuatku berubah menjadi seorang istri yang sangat bahagia tertidur dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Kau memutar kepalamu ke arahku. "Kau telah kembali. Kau memilihku. Dan yang terpenting kau sudah memberikanku banyak sekali pelajaran untuk terus menjadi lebih." Aku menyusup masuk lebih dalam diantara lengan dan dadamu.

Kau tidak pernah berkata apapun untuk menanggapi perkataanku. Terlebih yang seperti tadi. Aku juga memang tidak pernah meminta jawabanmu. Napasmu berhembus hangat terasa melewati rambut- rambut keningku. Aku memilih tidur lagi dalam kebahagiaan kita yang sederhana ini. Ketika aku terdiam antara sadar dan tidurku, kau berbisik pelan seperti angin membelai dahan pohon yang berbunyi menenangkan, lalu menjatuhkan hatiku untuk kesekian kalinya seperti bunga Sakura yang rela jatuh tertiup angin yang sama.

"Kau memberikanku kebahagiaan. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah mampu kubayar, bahkan dengan nyawaku."


End file.
